


Taking Control

by hellvetica



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Library Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellvetica/pseuds/hellvetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the library not too long after they started working together.  How did Reese get from the cheap hotel room to the suite?  Who tied him to the bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Control

Dinner was Chinese takeout. Again. The two men had fallen into the habit of eating dinner in the library when there were no new numbers. It was just easier this way. Eat dinner and then go home to their separate places. Conversation was minimal, comments about the last number worked, the food and Bear’s antics. It was an easy association forged from common goals and dangers shared.

John cleared his throat as if he wanted to say something and had not entirely convinced himself he should.

“What is it, John?”

“I was just thinking about when we first met.”

Harold glanced up quickly and back to his plate. A fleeting flicker of undecipherable emotion crossed his face.

“Yes.” 

“How did I wind up tied to your bed?”

There. It was finally in the open. The question hung in the air. Harold had wondered how much longer it would take for the ex-military, special forces trained operative to question how he, older, smaller, crippled Harold had subdued him. 

Reese had always assumed Finch’s two bodyguards had drugged him and transported him in the town car, but his pride was at stake and he wanted to hear it from Harold. Did he at least put up a fight?

“Were your body guards responsible?”

“No, Mr. Reese they were not.” 

Using his last name was a mechanism Finch used to keep him at a distance. Finch used it when he did not want to discuss something. He did that a lot.

“Huh.” Whispered Reese to no one.

Harold was studying his plate as if it were a complex coding problem.

“Then how did I get from that seedy hotel room to a four star suite across town?”

“You came of your own volition.”

“Yeah Finch, and I tied myself to the bed of my own volition. What aren’t you telling me?”

Silenced ensued as Finch struggled with himself to come to a decision. At long last he let out his breath in a ragged sigh and looked up from his plate. He had not been aware he was holding his breath.

“After we met the first time and you declined my offer of employment, I followed you back to the hotel. If you can call such an establishment that. You were not difficult to follow, because at that time, if you remember, you had pretty much given up. You did not care if any one was following you. I saw you go into the liquor store and knew it was just a matter of time until you were passed out. You made it back to your room and didn’t even bother to lock the door. You did get cleaned up. Thank you for that. I knocked and you let me in. I knew you had not eaten in a while so I invited you back to my room for a meal and continued discussion of employment in a more private setting. I thought maybe a full stomach and nicer surroundings might persuade you to reconsider.”

“Harold, ….the bed,. the handcuffs.”

“Well, yes, I’m getting to that.” He continued to talk to his plate.

“You had already consumed too much alcohol and were quite intoxicated. You mistook my offer of employment as an offer of a different kind.”

Harold’s voice wavered but he forged onward.

“At the time it seemed best to humor you. In retrospect, not one of my better decisions. We were on the bed and I had convinced you to let me use the handcuffs. I thought if I restrained you it would give you time to sober up. I got one of your hands tied to the bed and…..”, Harold’s voice trailed off.

“What happen then?”

“Mr. Reese you are a formidable man even with one arm tied behind your back, so to speak. With my physical limitations I was not able to move fast enough to get out of your reach. I was helpless in your grasp.”

“What happen then?”

“We had sex.”

“I raped you?” It was more of a statement than a question.

Harold was silent as Mr. Reese struggled to understand what he had heard.

“Why were you still there in the morning? How could you let me come work for you?”

“You have to understand. This is not something a person likes to dwell on and I was hoping that you would not remember the events in the morning. You were immensely qualified for the job of helping with the numbers and if I could convince myself that your actions were due to the alcohol you had consumed, I was willing to put it behind us.”

“I forced you?”

“Yes.”

Silence filled the room as Harold returned his stare to his food. Reese was deep in his own thoughts. Bear looked from one to the other in hopes of catching a treat tossed his way.

Harold went back to his computers and Mr. Reese retired to the couch to pretend to read. The remainder of the evening passed with each locked in their own thoughts.

The evening turned into night and Mr. Reese was still on the couch, deep in thought. Finch started making preparations to leave, turning off lights and computers. 

“Finch, hold up.” He rose from the couch to block the older man’s exit. “I think I have a solution to our problem.” 

“Mr. Reese, we do not have a problem. Now if you will excuse me.” He moved to step around the stationary man blocking his exit.

Mr. Reese was not budging.

“No. We do have a problem and no one is going anywhere until we clear this up. Whatever happened that night should not have happened. You need to take back control of your life. Come on.” Taking the older man’s elbow he gently nudged him in the direction of the break room. 

Shortly after starting to work the numbers they had both realized how irregular their hours had become and the necessity of having a place close by where they could grab a few minutes of sleep as events permitted. One of the many unused rooms in the library had been converted into a makeshift bedroom. Harold seldom used the room. It had become a place of refuge for Mr. Reese when he needed to rest from his latest ‘it’s nothing’ injury.

They both stopped just inside the room and stared at the bed.’ 

“Ummn..What do you have in mind Mr. Reese?”

“You even the score. This time you can tie both hands so that you are in complete control. You could do what you want and I would be powerless to stop you. This is about putting you back in control.”

“Both hands?”

“Whatever it takes to put you in control.”

Harold thought for a moment and then straighten his back as if he had reach a decision.

“Do you have your handcuffs, Mr. Reese?”

“Always.” He replied, reaching into the drawer of the small table next to the bed. 

“Good. I suggest you undress first. Restraints make it difficult to remove one's clothing.”

Finch remained frozen as John removed his jacket and shirt. He tossed them on the back of the nearby chair. His eyes never moving from Harold’s face.

“Now your pants.” 

Sitting in the chair, Reese slipped off his shoes and socks. Undoing his belt and then unbuttoning his pants, he held Harold’s gaze as he unzipped and let them fall to his ankles, silently waiting for Harold’s next command.

“Cuff yourself to the bed. Both hands.” 

Stepping out of his pants, his eyes locked on Finch, Reese picked up the cuffs and clicked one around his right wrist. Approaching the head of the bed he hesitated.

“On your stomach.” 

Pushing the mattress down, he was able to slip the cuffs around the bed frame. It would hold. With one last look over his shoulder at Finch, he lay on his stomach and snapped the remaining cuff around his left wrist. He was now secured to the metal frame of the bed.

Harold had not moved since they entered the room. He seemed to be waiting until he was sure it was safe for him to do so.

Hearing the click of the locking handcuff propelled Harold into action. He approached the restrained man and considered his next move. He sat on the side of the bed along side the bound man and tentatively lifted a hand in his direction. Hesitantly, as if fearful of what could happen, he stroked the back of his fingers lightly down John’s back. When he met no resistance, he did it again, stopping at the waist of John’s shorts. John’s skin was smooth and warm and marked with the scars of his past and present life. Harold touched the scars lightly, turning over in his mind how the newer ones had come to decorate John’s back. He leaned forward and licked the nearest one, as if he could erase it with his tongue. He heard a swift intake of breath from John, but continued his downward exploration. This time he did not stop at John’s waist, but ran his hands underneath John’s hips, reaching for something. He found what he was searching for and gave a brief caress to the fullness in John’s briefs before withdrawing his hands. John’s body was his.

“Harold, please.” 

It was achingly erotic to hear the pleading in John’s voice and to know what he was asking for and that he was at Harold’s mercy, but Harold was in no mood for mercy. He hooked his fingers in the elastic of John’s shorts and pulled them down until John lay completely naked before him. 

“Now spread your legs.” 

Kneeling between ex-soldier’s legs, there was no doubt as to what he was planning. The trained combatant closed his eyes and buried his face into the pillow when he heard the sound of Harold unzipping his fly but he offered no resistance. He willed himself to relax.

“Wider, please.” 

Harold thrust into John with the abandon of a man possessed or a man possessing. John groaned and buried his face deeper into the pillow. 

It didn’t take long. Harold finished with a shudder that racked his body and he collapsed, his forehead resting between Reese’s shoulder blades. After a long moment, he struggled off the bed to stand with his back toward Reese, tucking himself into his trousers and adjusting his clothes.

“Are we done here? Because I have a few things I want to discuss with you.” John intoned flatly behind him. Finch had heard that deadly calm in Reese’s voice before, coming through his earpiece. Usually it was followed by John wrecking havoc on something or someone.

Finch’s head jerked up as he felt the iron grip on his elbow. “Come here.” John whispered softly. It was so soft that Finch was not sure he heard anything, but the relentless pull on his arm was real.

“How …how did you?”

“Harold. Really. My own handcuffs? You didn’t really think that would hold me?” 

“You weren’t tied down?” You ..You let me believe you were helpless. That I had control!!!?”

“Harold, you have had control over me since the day we met. Don’t you know that?”

“Come here.” John whispered again. He grasped Harold’s other arm and gently guided him down on the bed. He nestled him in the crook of his arm and tucked Harold’s head beneath his chin. He pinned him close with an arm around his waist. 

“Harold, you said you would never lie to me, but today you did.”

“What…What do you mean?” Harold knew what he meant.

“I‘ve done a lot of things in my life and not all of them are things I care to remember, but the one thing I do know is that I could never hurt you. Not even when I was at my lowest. I didn’t rape you did I?” 

“No.”

“Then why did you lie to me? “

“This relationship was stalled and going nowhere. I thought a little lie would shake things up and get it moving forward. It appears that I was correct. My plan seems to have worked.”

“Harold, don’t ever lie to me again.”

“I won’t,” murmured Harold.

“Harold, you know liars need to be punished.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Later.” Bending down he tenderly kissed the top of Harold’s head.


End file.
